What is life if you already met death?
by moonlight1997
Summary: This is a sequel to Wands and Magic; Swords and Death. This is a story when Harry and friends DID NOT recieve any powers. If you want to read the story which Harry and friends DID gain some powers, go to the story which is called "In a Dilemma."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is written or shown in this chapter.

Shinigami's case 

_hello_ : Zanpaktou

_Hello_: themselves

Ichigo's case

_hello_ : Zangetsu

_Hello_: Ichigo

_**Hello**_: Hollow Ichigo

Well, right now, apparently this fanfic is before the kidnap of Inoue Orihime and the winter war. But Kurosaki Ichigo is the new captain of the 14th unit ( unlike the other units they go to the human world more frequently and once they takes up a mission they will travel around like a human to take care of hollows while the other units go straight back to soul society after their mission. They do return to Soul Society but quite seldom. They do not have rules from Soul society mostly because the rules in Soul Society can only be applied on Shinigamis but as the 14th unit consists of humans too. New rules will only be made once a new central 46 is made. The 14th unit is an independent unit and only relies on itself for sources unless necessary. Because of that the 14th unit is not directly under Yamamoto Genryuusai or the Central 46. They have their own research unit run by Urahara Kisuke and its own medical unit run by Inoue Orihime.) Kuchiki Rukia has became 14th unit's vice-captain. While Abarai Renji will remain as the vice-captain of the 6th unit.

Kurosaki Ichigo had successfully taken control of his Hollow with the help of the Visoreds.

Chapter 1 (Continuation of Wands and Magic; Swords and Death)

"Whaddya mean they have no powers?" Ichigo shouted at Urahara.

However Urahara seemed unfazed by him and continued to grin cheerfully. "I mean is that our dear wizard friends have no powers at all. However I believe that they have gained some spiritual awareness like Tatsuki or Keigo." Urahara replied to the other 4 shinigami.

Rukia patted Ichigo on the back. "At least they can still do magic or something. It works to know that they do know who they're aiming to kill." she pointed out.

Ichigo gave a loud groan. "But... We need as much help as we can get. I mean this is Aizen and some Moldy Chicken we're talking about!

"Its Voldemort." Toushiro corrected, "Kuchiki is right. After all, if they can't see who they're firing at,they'll be firing some weird type of spell to thin air or even worse, on our own allies."

Ichigo gave a loud sigh. Renji stared at him and asked, "Why Moldy Chicken? It's barely even edible. Why would someone name themselves after an inedible chicken?"

Everyone sweat-dropped at his ridiculous question and Rukia started hitting his head all over again. "Thats for being an idiot." Rukia huffed.

Urahara smirked and said, "Cool down, Rukia-san. After all, they say that hitting someone's head only makes them dumber."

Renji started chasing Urahara around the Room of Requirement, whacking his head.

Toushiro glared at the scene and said, "Its his fault for being a genius idiot."

The other two agreed.

_The next day_

Harry had a strange feeling ever since he woke up. Like he was forgetting something. But he was sure he did not forget anything. He had double checked every thing he own to see if he had lost or had forgotten to bring something. What was stranger is that he had no weird dreams about Voldemort. Just that he dreamt himself dancing with Barney and Elmo. And he did not want to know how did the two appear in his dreams or even why. He shuddered at the song he was had danced to.

_Twinkle, twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are._

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky._

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are!_

And how did he even dream about such a stupid song? Sure, Barney and Elmo belonged to some weird kiddy show but that was just random. He would even accept some tamil song than this. And WHY, WHY had he agreed to dance any way?

And he was sure Ichigo and his friends was up to something. They had spent the whole day huddled in a small group. Ichigo was shouting at Urahara about something. Urahara was smirking at Renji for a reason. And Renji was chasing and whacking Urahara. Was the 5 even that close? It was surely a sight. Nobody in the right mind would hit teachers. But this the five they were talking about. Harry seriously doubt that they were in a right mind at all.

First of all, Ichigo was scowling way too much. Why the hell does he scowl so much anyway? It was not as if he was born with some type of muscle cramp or something. Harry seen him smile before and he got to admit, Ichigo looks way more handsome than his usual self.

And Rukia... Well... She's okay.

Where the HELL did Renji get those tattoo from? Why did he torture himself just to get a bunch of funny looking tattoos. It makes him look like he got weird eyebrows.

Toushiro was way too serious and cold for his age. He looks like an elementary schooler but is actually 15! And he was way too serious and cold. It could actually put Snape and Malfoy to shame. He was much more mature then Urahara for god sake!

Lastly, Urahara smiles a little bit WAY too much. Maybe if Harry got a chance he will take Toushiro, Ichigo And Urahara and split their personalities. Then maybe they will ACTUALLY act like normal.

And Harry feel as if they were hiding something. At some night when he woke up from nightmares, he would hear them tossing about like they were having some nightmares like him. Ichigo would murmur something like, "Mama, watashi o hōchi shi naide kudasai! Okiro! Go okiro!" Harry was no expert at japanese but he was sure Ichigo was saying something about his mother. Did something happen to her.

Toushiro would usually toss around. Sometimes he would wake up from it. Then he'll make his way to drink some water perhaps to calm him down.

Well, Renji would snore. He would occasionally mutter something that sounds like, "Zabimaru." and "Rukia."

Suddenly there was a loud thud and Harry was jerked away from his thoughts. He stared nervously at Snape's greasy nose and realised that Snape was glaring at him. Quickly, he muttered an apology, ignoring the muffles of laughter around him.

Once Snape deducted his house marks, gave a huff and turned to continue teaching, he went back to his trance like stage. But yet he was disturbed. Not by Snape, not by Malfoy, not by Umbridge but by a loud, ear-piercing shriek.

The whole bunch of Gryffindor fell over their chairs from the shock and the strength of the shriek. Yet, the Slytherins seem to be not able to hear it and laughed at them. "What was that?" Ron asked.

"Tch, stupid hollows. Stupid Umbridge. You are able to hear it too, right?" Renji said as he stared down at them.

"Hollows. You... You can hear it too?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, idiot. If we don't your whole school will be in shambles by now." Renji continued.

Umbridge gaped into thin air. That shriek sounds way too familiar. Where had she heard them from?

Snape glared at them. "Sit back down, you idiots! Or else I'll minus 50 points from your house!" he snapped, "And shut your mouth up, Umbridge! You look like a mutant of toad and a fish."

Umbridge was about to scream "Nicely" at him when she was interrupted by knocking on the door. There stood Urahara. Harry was shocked. For once, he actually looked serious. And he had concluded that he prefer Urahara smiling. The Urahara now has eyes shadowed by his hat. It looks suspicious. It looks like he was hiding something. And Harry did not like it.

"I'm Sorry, Snape-san and Umbridge-san. But I need to borrow some students for a while." he said.

Snape snarled at him and answered "No."

"Well, Greasy hair-san. Thats too bad for you." Rukia snapped back. How ignorant and arrogant can that idiot of the teacher be?

Footsteps could be heard and Dumbledore appeared. "Sorry, My dear Snape and Dolores. But, we really need to talk to some people."

Urahara stared shock at him. So his suspicion was right. He could see them.

Snape scowled but gave a curt nod.

Dumbledore smiled and replied "Thanks."

Ichigo nudged Harry in the shoulder. Harry quickly stood up. And the whole group of Gryffindor followed their headmaster and their teacher out the castle and into the forest.

Just what were they suppose to do here?

To be continued

Sucky ending. You hate me I know.


	2. Chapter 2

Shinigami's case

hello : Zanpaktou

Hello: themselves

Ichigo's case

hello : Zangetsu

Hello: Ichigo

Hello: Hollow Ichigo

Well, right now, apparently this fanfic is before the kidnap of Inoue Orihime and the winter war. But Kurosaki Ichigo is the new captain of the 14th unit ( unlike the other units they go to the human world more frequently and once they takes up a mission they will travel around like a human to take care of hollows while the other units go straight back to soul society after their mission. They do return to Soul Society but quite seldom. They do not have rules from Soul society mostly because the rules in Soul Society can only be applied on Shinigamis but as the 14th unit consists of humans too. New rules will only be made once a new central 46 is made. The 14th unit is an independent unit and only relies on itself for sources unless necessary. Because of that the 14th unit is not directly under Yamamoto Genryuusai or the Central 46. They have their own research unit run by Urahara Kisuke and its own medical unit run by Inoue Orihime.) Kuchiki Rukia has became 14th unit's vice-captain. While Abarai Renji will remain as the vice-captain of the 6th unit.

Kurosaki Ichigo had successfully taken control of his Hollow with the help of the Visoreds.

Well... I would like to warn you for: 1) Unnecessary ramblings from me in the story. I've been thinking about it and seriously, I tend to go on and on on a subject.

Sucky vocabulary and grammar. English was never my best subject. Neither is Chinese. My best is History and Maths but we cannot communicate in that language (subject), can we?

Sucky ending. I was never good at endings.

And please be aware that I will only update this once a week. Around mon or tues.

Chapter 2 (Continuation of Wands and Magic; Swords and Death)

(The Gryffindor that follows Dumbledore are just the the main ones. Like Fred, Hermione, Harry, Neville, etc.)

There was giggle that had sent chills up their spine. They quickly looked up and saw the house ghost AND Peeves staring down at them. Harry assumed that the weird laughter just came from Peeves. "Peeves, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked.

Peeves gave another giggle. "Not just me, we're all here!" and started giggling all over again.

Nick winced beside him. "Peeves stop laughing. It's making my nonexistent ear drums burst all over." he said.

"And why are you all here?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

Fat Friar gave a jolly laugh. Which, by the way, was at the most inappropriate time. "The exact same reason why you're doing here, headmaster!" he replied.

Harry's eyes narrowed. What were they talking about?

They started walking and soon they reached a clearing. In the clearing stood what was known as a Gillian. They gasped. What was it? It was huge! Easily 20 stories tall! And it has no limbs or anything... Suddenly, it let out a huge roar. It was the exact same roar that toppled them from their chairs a few minutes ago, just that it was much, much louder.

Ichigo winced. He had finally concluded that a living body or even a gigai's eardrums were way much more sensitive than in their spiritual forms. His hands quickly shot into his pocket to search for his badge or Kon's pill. His hands were quickly stopped by Toushiro who shook his head. Ichigo scowled at him. What did he want? He had no time for this!

Toushiro tightened his grip on Ichigo's wrist. "Don't as far as we know, Aizen was the one who sents it here. We do not want to show how much we improve to Aizen, do we? Do not use your Zanpaktous." Toushiro whispered into his ear.

Ichigo reluctantly pulled his hand out from the pockets. What Toushiro said made sense. But, now there was ANOTHER huge problem. "So... What do we do now? I mean, they'll (the wizard) be able to defeat it right? But seeing their state of shock right now, I sincerely doubt they'll do anything. Except for gramps #2 over there." And he was right. The Gryffindors stood gaping at the Gillian.

Toushiro sighed and rubbed his temples. Sometimes, he really wondered how Ichigo became a captain. Well... He certainly remembered that he did not accept it willingly. Yamamoto-soutaichou had to literally pull him into the room for the captaincy test. He gave another long sigh. "Kido. Use Kido." he replied. And quickly turned to face the Gillian.

Ichigo frowned. Sure, he could use Kido. But the thing was that this is a Gillian. And his so called "Kido limit" can only reached to Bakudo number 28 and Hado number 33. Anything after that and the next time you see him, he'll be in ashes. He can barely control some of the Kido spells and had to occasionally say the incantation which is apparently not needed for a captain. Even Kenpachi did not use it. So much for training with Soifon. She did not help at all. Shouting at him and kicking his ass if it did not go right.

Urahara barked out in laughter after seeing the frustration on Ichigo's face. Ichigo's face then screwed up in fury and he punched Urahara on the face, sending him across. Urahara climbed back onto his feet, gripping his ribs to relief the ache of laughing way too much.

He was then interrupted by a bright red light. He quickly looked up and saw a ball of red energy forming in the Gillian's mouth. "Cero!" he exclaimed. And it was making its way to him. Quickly, he shunpoed next to Rukia, dusting off the dirt from his robes.

Dumbledore stared amused at Urahara. What did that man do? He obviously cannot apparate in the territories of Hogwart. But he certainly did something. After all nobody disappeared 10 metres away from you only to appear right beside you under 1 second. He was sure that even a Firebolt could not even go that fast. AN: I'm not sure... Can it?)

They stared at the huge hole the red laser beam made and gulped. "Tch." Ichigo muttered as he gripped on the stem of the tree, "This better work. This better work." he chanted. It BETTER work. Cause he's risking his whole frickin arm and what else here!

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws." Ichigo said as he focused reiatsu into his palms, "Hado number 33, Sokatsui!"

And it worked... Somehow... As suspected of Ichigo, he did do it, but made a teeny little mistake. Of course, he put in too much reiatsu. Sometimes he really wonder why they chose him as captain. Seriously, he OUT of all people. He was proud to be the first to break more than half of soul Society's rule. But they chose him. Those sadistic Bastards.

The Kido spell had caught the Gillian in the face. Just enough to crack it, not break it. Ichigo realised that and muttered a series of colourful words which could make 10 mirrors break under time- breaking record.

Rukia rolled her eyes at her "Wonderful" captain. Well, he was always weaker than her in Kido. And thats too bad for him. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" she cried, "Hado number 31, Shakkhou!"

And hers worked better. Way better to actually break the whole mask. Ichigo scowled. Curse her to be better. Curse idiotic Kido! No, curse the idiot who came up with Kido! (AN: Umm... Sorry whoever you are...) He had even wasted his breathe and energy trying to remember the stupid incantation and saying it out loud.

Renji started to laugh. Soon, he was laying on the ground, pounding the floor with his fist. Ichigo frowned and rushed towards him and punched him as quickly and hard as possible. "OUCH!" Renji cried.

Ichigo smirked. Serve him right... Rukia frowned at Renji and shook her finger infront of him. "Thats not right, Renji. After all, Ichigo is way better at Kido than you... At least he knows that he should say the incantation first before doing the spell. Unlike a certain idiot I know." Rukia said.

This time, Ichigo and Urahara laughed. "Shut up!" exclaimed Renji.

The 5 of them were at the world of their own but was soon interrupted by Dumbledore. "Excuse me... But I guess we deserve an explanation." he said politely.

Toushiro stepped forward. "I guess I shall explain that to you." he said in a business-like tone, "I believe an interesting person such as yourself would be able to see hollows. Am I right?"

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Hollows you call them, right. Yes, I certainly can." he said with an amused tone.

"And you see pluses too, I suppose." Toushiro said. Another nod.

"Well, in Japan, we got a certain types of creatures that people in other places do not." Toushiro explained, "And that is the Hollow and Pluses. Its like a magical creature of ours really."

Urahara catching on his lie continued for him. "Now, I guess you would like to understand more about hollows." he said, "Hollows are like your "Evil doers" type of monsters. It certainly do feed on humans like any other monster. On the other hand, Pluses are completely opposite. Pluses are kind. They do not harm. Its like a mutualistic relationship."

Dumbledore nodded his head. He turn to the students. "Now, now. Stop gaping here. You need some rest. Go back to your dorms. I will give permission for the Gryffindor to cut school for the rest of the day." he said, "And Mr Urahara. I would like you to stay back for awhile."

"Yes, headmaster." came the reply.

The students started to make their way to the castle, blearily. Ichigo, Renji, Toushiro and Rukia stood behind. Once they made sure nobody could hear, Ichigo hissed to Toushiro,"Why did you lie to them? They deserve to know."

"Because isn't it better that we existed without their knowledge." Toushiro replied calmly, "Think about this Kurosaki. What good will it do when we have a bunch of students swarming us every time possible? We will not be able to do our work in peace or even train in peace. Besides, the upcoming war about Voldemort, wouldn't it be better that we surprise him a bit?"

Rukia nodded her head in agreement. "I bet Aizen did not even bother to tell him about Soul Society and Shinigamis. He would be surprise and surprise is the most lethal weapon in the world."

Ichigo gave a sighed. They really made a point. Maybe he should start listening to Zangetsu nowadays and remember to think first.

_With Urahara_

"Now, Mr Urahara. I would like to ask you some questions." Dumbledore said, "Exactly what is that and how is my students able to see it. Especially since only the Gryffindor was able to see it."

"I believe that both Hitsugaya-san and I had answered that question, Dumbledore-san." Urahara replied, "And I believe you know the answers of the second question. Since you yourself had brought them here."

Dumbledore stare at him for awhile before replying, "Well, I never realise a human could become those you call a Hollow. And I always knew that Dolores was a toad to begin with."

Urahara laughed. "Why yes, I got to agree with you."

"Now... Back to business." Dumbledore began, "Are you interested to join the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Order of the Phoenix... Your secret army, I suppose..." Urahara said.

There was a shocked expression on Dumbledore's face.

Urahara laughed once more before saying, "I have some sources."

"So do you accept my offer?" Dumbledore asked.

"Hm... If Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san, Abarai-san and Hisugaya-san is allowed to join too, then yes. I accept." Urahara replied.

Dumbledore nodded his head. "I would not forget them too. By the way what was that wandless magic you did just now?"

"Oh.. That is Kido. Its like magic without wands. Only a certain few is able to do it." Urahara replied.

Dumbledore nodded his head. Kido sounded quite amusing. "Well, Mr Urahara. I'm sure you have lessons right now." he said.

Urahara nodded his head before bowing and leaving.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Shinigami's case

hello : Zanpaktou

Hello: themselves

Ichigo's case

hello : Zangetsu

Hello: Ichigo

Hello: Hollow Ichigo

Well, right now, apparently this fanfic is before the kidnap of Inoue Orihime and the winter war. But Kurosaki Ichigo is the new captain of the 14th unit ( unlike the other units they go to the human world more frequently and once they takes up a mission they will travel around like a human to take care of hollows while the other units go straight back to soul society after their mission. They do return to Soul Society but quite seldom. They do not have rules from Soul society mostly because the rules in Soul Society can only be applied on Shinigamis but as the 14th unit consists of humans too. New rules will only be made once a new central 46 is made. The 14th unit is an independent unit and only relies on itself for sources unless necessary. Because of that the 14th unit is not directly under Yamamoto Genryuusai or the Central 46. They have their own research unit run by Urahara Kisuke and its own medical unit run by Inoue Orihime.) Kuchiki Rukia has became 14th unit's vice-captain. While Abarai Renji will remain as the vice-captain of the 6th unit.

Kurosaki Ichigo had successfully taken control of his Hollow with the help of the Visoreds.

Well... I would like to warn you for: 1) Unnecessary ramblings from me in the story. I've been thinking about it and seriously, I tend to go on and on on a subject.

2)Sucky vocabulary and grammar. English was never my best subject. Neither is Chinese. My best is History and Maths but we cannot communicate in that language (subject), can we?

3)Sucky ending. I was never good at endings.

4)And please be aware that I will only update this once a week. Around mon or tues.

Chapter 3

It was a pleasant morning. Everyone woke up feeling refreshed. The Shinigamis was successful of replacing everyone's memories. And most of them completed their homework, Gryffindor had won the recent quidditch match against Slytherins and Hagrid was back.

For people like Toushiro and Rukia who was new had obviously no idea who the "giant" man was. However Ichigo had an idea of him as he had heard the Slytherins mock Hagrid once. They were just starting to have a hearty breakfast when Harry came rushing in, saying something like "Hagrid's back! Hagrid's back!"

And the next thing they knew, lessons started. The first lesson was Care of Magical Creature. From what people was saying, The 4 shinigamis came to a conclusion that Hagrid was the former professor of Care of Magical Creature but had disappeared at the starting of the year. Now, since he came back, he'll be taking over Professor Grubbly-Planks lessons with the Gryffindor and Slytherins.

They made their way to the Forbidden Forest and when they reached there, the jovial mood was quickly destroyed. Umbridge was there. Of course she was there. Hagrid was the so called "New" teacher and thus was to be inspected immediately. When they walked past her, they had not bothered to hide their absolute rage and hatred of her. Ron had placed a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder to calm him down. Hermione had gripped her book so tightly her knuckles turned white. The other four however was calm enough to hide a part of their anger but people could still see that they were anger from the pressuring presence they gave. Rukia gave off an icy, cold presence like Toushiro although Toushiro's was more colder. Ichigo had this powerful and dark presence that it actually prevented Malfoy from making fun of them. Renji was strong and loud like someone was roaring into their ears. In all, they were pissed at Umbridge.

When they made their way into the forest they finally came to a clearing. And in the middle of the clearing stood a large, hairy man. Toushiro had assumed that the guy was Hagrid. Behind him was a horde of skeleton like horses. Like the ones they saw pulling the carts. However there was a few that could not see. For example, Hermione, Ron and Malfoy.

When they came closer to Hagrid, more and more of this skeleton horses cam to view. Harry and Neville could see it. Rukia knew that these horses was called Thestrals. Only people who witnessed death was able to see it. Rukia knew that Harry was able to see them because of the death of Cedric Diggory's death the year before but Neville was a huge surprise. Rukia always imagine that if the shy boy was to ever witness death, he would be in an intense mental breakdown. Maybe there was to Neville than meets the eye.

"Good morning! Today we are going to teach about these animals." Hagrid started in a rough voice.

"These what?" Malfoy asked rudely.

Hagrid waved his arms in a sweeping motion. "These animals." He repeated, "Those who can see these animals, raise your hands."

Ichigo, Toushiro, Rukia, Renji, Harry and Neville raised their hands.

"Good, good." Hagrid said, "These are what we call Thestrals. Would anyone like to explain what they are?"

As suspected, Hermione's hand shot up. Renji wondered why the teachers even bothered to ask at the first place. Hagrid pointed at Hermione and she replied immediately, "The ones who can see Thestrals are the one who had seen death."

"Thank you, Hermione. Now-" Hagrid said but Umbride decided to interrupt with a clearing of throat.

"Yes?" Hagrid asked, an tint of impatient in his voice.

And the next few minutes, Umbridge made fun of Hagrid. The Slytherins started to laugh. The Gryffindor was all fuming in silence.

When Umbridge finally stopped ( which is good as Rukia and Ichigo was so close to unsheathing their Zanpaktous and slicing her into half. Ichigo made a mental note to himself to ask Peeves to make her life here so miserable.) , Hagrid had continued on with his lesson.

Some people jumped in fright when the Thestrals made their way past them, touching them at the same time. They came into a stop infront of Ichigo, Renji, Rukia and Toushiro and started to rub itself against their hands. Rukia had immediately started to pat them, exclaiming how cute they were, though to anyone who could see them gagged. Ichigo scowled at it as they rubbed his hand and grudgingly granted their wishes and started to pat them. Toushiro had ignored them completely while Renji could only scowl at it.

There was a chuckle that came from Hagrid. "Thats strange. They don't go friendly with anyone that they don't know." he said, "They only do that when someone... Has... An air of death around them." The last few words was announced with a frown and hesitant. Everyone turned to stare at the four who had easily slipped into a feign of innocence and ignorance.

Once everyone started to pay more attention to Hagrid, did the four finally breathed a sigh of relief. When there was a motion behind them, they tensed up again. Umbridge walked infront of them. " Hem, hem. May I ask who did you witness the death of, Mr Kurosaki, Mr Abarai, Mr Hitsugaya and Ms Kuchiki?" she asked.

The four winced at the question. Everyone could see it was a sensitive topic but Umbridge stood there smiling at them. She did not want them to leave without an answer. Harry, Ron and Hermione gave them a look of pity. Harry was about to tell Umbridge to shut up but Ichigo had frowned at him and shook his head at him. Harry had reluctantly heeded his wishes and stayed silent.

Rukia was the one who answered first. "I... I witnessed my senior passed away..." she said. Renji reassuringly grabbed her arm and squeezed it. (She killed him... You know... Cause he got "Controlled" by a hollow.)

"I witnessed my friends pass away." Renji said, a little bit too excited. It was fake of course but Renji was just trying to loss the tension. However unlike the death of Rukia senior (Shiba Kaien), the death of theirs was expected. Since the death of souls in Rukongai was common.

"I witness my mother pass away." Ichigo said in a strained voice. Rukia glanced sadly at him. She know about that more than anyone else.

Toushiro replied with his usual stoic face. "My friend died." he said.

Umbridge continued smiling. They swore that they could see a slight smirk on her face. However, the four stood there, completely ignoring her presence. The word "Bitch" was running through everyone's mind. Umbridge wrote something on her clipboard and with a goodbye, walked away.

"That crazy, damned bitch looking toad!" Harry hissed as the lesson ended.

"Woah, Harry! Whats into you?" Renji asked.

"Why? What do you mean why? Isn't it obvious!" Harry said.

"Well... If you're talking about Umbridge asking us about who we witness deaths of, than its obvious." Rukia said, "But, people dying is a common thing. Death is not the end, Harry. Death can never be the end."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but thought better and quickly shut his mouth. Maybe it has something got to do with the scary presence given off by the four Shinigamis again.

To be continued

I decided. Fuck stupid schedules that I can't follow. Schedules aren't really my thing. So I'm writting randomly. No exact day that I will post this. And oh, I'll be updating this faster than In a Dilemma. That story is really, really, really hard to write.


	4. Chapter 4

Shinigami's case

hello : Zanpaktou

Hello: themselves

Ichigo's case

hello : Zangetsu

Hello: Ichigo

Hello: Hollow Ichigo

Well, right now, apparently this fanfic is before the kidnap of Inoue Orihime and the winter war. But Kurosaki Ichigo is the new captain of the 14th unit ( unlike the other units they go to the human world more frequently and once they takes up a mission they will travel around like a human to take care of hollows while the other units go straight back to soul society after their mission. They do return to Soul Society but quite seldom. They do not have rules from Soul society mostly because the rules in Soul Society can only be applied on Shinigamis but as the 14th unit consists of humans too. New rules will only be made once a new central 46 is made. The 14th unit is an independent unit and only relies on itself for sources unless necessary. Because of that the 14th unit is not directly under Yamamoto Genryuusai or the Central 46. They have their own research unit run by Urahara Kisuke and its own medical unit run by Inoue Orihime.) Kuchiki Rukia has became 14th unit's vice-captain. While Abarai Renji will remain as the vice-captain of the 6th unit.

Kurosaki Ichigo had successfully taken control of his Hollow with the help of the Visoreds.

Well... I would like to warn you for: 1) Unnecessary ramblings from me in the story. I've been thinking about it and seriously, I tend to go on and on on a subject.

2)Sucky vocabulary and grammar. English was never my best subject. Neither is Chinese. My best is History and Maths but we cannot communicate in that language (subject), can we?

3)Sucky ending. I was never good at endings.

Chapter 4

It was christmas. It was dark. Yet people was walking around from bed to bed, hiding presents under other's bed. However, there was one who was struggling and tossing violently in bed. There was a group of people gathering around the bed, trying to wake him up. A orange headed person sat on the edge of is own bed staring sullenly at the scene. On his bed sat a red headed person, a white headed person and a girl with violent eyes. They stared at the scene too, without any expressions than pity.

The boy suddenly woke up and threw up at the side of the bed. The people took a step back. Someone had went to call Professor McGonagalls. She came under a few minutes and quickly grabbed Harry by the arm and with the help of Ron, was carried to Dumbledore's office. Once the three disappeared, everyone had made their way back to sleep. Some alittle bit worried while others was just happy to be sleeping in peace.

Harry stood in Dumbledore's office, shaking as he told him about the stories of Arthur Weasely. Once he told his story, Dumbledore has immediately used a portkey to sent the whole of the Weasely family, Harry, Hermione and the Shinigamis. The rest was shock to realise that the 5 was excepted into the Order of the Phoenix. Ron was all "Oh! So we wasted all our strength to hide secrets from you when you already know them." And Hermione was all "Shut up, Ron!"

When they reached 12th Grimmauld Place, everyone didn't bother to go to sleep. They were all too worried. However, for people who didn't know who he was, was already sleeping on the sofa. Rukia squeezed into Ichigo as she shifted. Renji head fell from his hand onto the arm rest of the sofa. Toushiro and Ichigo was stiff in their sleep. Urahara was lightly snoring in a single seat chair.

Finally, there was shouting that woke them up from their sleep. "He's okay, he's okay..." Mrs Weasely said as her children sighed in relief. Renji turned to Ichigo and whispered, "Hey... Maybe they're related to you in a way."

Ichigo glared at him and punched him in the face. Renji cried in pain as Renji, Toushiro and Urahara was snickered.

"Shut up." Renji told them.

"Now... Who the hell are you?" Molly exclaimed, wands at ready. Sirius immediately appeared, wands at ready.

Ichigo just stared at the stick, trying his best to not laugh at the choice of weapon. Ron and Harry immediately ran infront the two, lowering their wands. "Its okay... Dumbledore invited them." they said. Reluctantly, Molly and Sirius lowered it and muttered an apology.

Molly had then when back into her motherly, worrisome self as she cooed at how thin they were. She gave an unapproved look at Renji and her tattoos. She then proceeded to drag them into the kitchens and gave them lots and lots of food that they were sure that they couldn't finish. There was mountains and mountains of rice, chicken, mash potatoes and something they call a "spotted dick". Ichigo gagged at the amount of food. Sure he was a growing teenager but this was way too much. And Renji, Rukia, Urahara and Toushiro was already way past puberty age. They were certainly a few decades older than him or anyone else here for that matter.

He was about to say no for all the food when he caught sight of Molly smiling at him. He reluctantly smiled and brought the spoon of rice into his mouth. As he chewed, he smiled once more. It was better than Inoue's cooking. Ichigo mentally shuddered as a picture of Ramen with chicken and melted gummy bears filled with squid sauce, wasabi and honey.

They were talking when the door of the kitchen was opened and in stepped Dumbledore and Snape. Dumbledore was looking amused as he caught the Shinigamis gaze. The Shinigamis could only gulp at him. What did he want?

Everyone kept their eyes trained on the two as they walked to the edge of the table, beside Arthur. "Everyone, I am so sorry that I will have to interrupt your fantastic dinner. But I have something to say. I have gathered information that a certain someone has allied with the Dark Lord." he said, "And for many years there was always a group of people that I had kept into touch. And that is the Death God."

Ichigo chocked over his food. Rukia gasped as she look up to stare at him with disbelieving eyes. Toushiro had kept a stoic face. Renji stared at him, mouths open. Urahara's jovial manner turned to a serious expression. That was an expressions of the other people around them. It was broken by Remus when he exclaimed, "But thats not possible, they're a myth!"

Dumbledore let out a chuckle. "No, Remus. They're the same as us. As we hide from the muggle society, they hide from both the wizarding society and the muggle society." he said, "And today is our first day to meet them."

He nodded at Snape and Snape threw a large green ball in the room and it stucked onto the ceiling. Suddenly, it stretched downwards and it reached the floor. They stared amazed at the green blob of ball as it transformed into a television.

There was a flicker on the blank screen and there was an image of an old man that resembled Dumbledore in age. Sirius stared at the large room which was occupied by people wearing white coats. Behind them stood man and woman wearing black, baggy clothes. Each of them had a badge with a flower design and some language written on it. The 2nd in row was a young short woman with two ponytails. Behind her was a large man. There was no person in a white coat at the 3rd row. Yet behind, the empty space stood a man with a blond hair. Beside him, stood a smiling, beautiful lady with her ponytail tied infront of her. Behind her was a tall lady with gray hair. The 5th row, like the 3rd row, had no person in a white coat. However, a young girl stood there. Beside her was a man who was quiet yet handsome. There was no person with a badge behind him. The 7th in row was a... Fox? Sirius splutter at his fruit punch. All the gazes of the Death God was suddenly directed to him. Sirius grinned nervously as he shrugged. When all their gazes was directed away, Sirius continued on his inspections. Behind the fox guy was a man with sunglasses. Beside them was a man wearing a straw hat and pink coat. Behind him was a girl with glasses and carrying a book under her arm. Standing next to the the girl was a man with spiky hair and a tattoo of 69 on his left cheek. Beside him was a woman with orange wavy hair and really, really large breasts. Those two had no man wearing white coats too. Beside the two was a really large guy with spiky hair and bells attatched to it. Unlike the other rows, the badge wearing person was now sitting on the guy's shoulder. And she was small. Sirius thought her to only be like 5 yeas of age. Beside the two was a man that looks like a clown. Behind him was a beautiful, young girl. Beside the two was a man with long, white hair. Behind the man, was a girl and a man. However they did not wear any badges.

Sirius finished his inspections and resumed to gaze at the old man in the screen.

"Good evening, people. I am sorry for the interruptions but I would like to discuss some things with you." the man said, "My name is Yamamoto Sou-taichou. And this is the Gotei 14 protection squad. The people in front of the line is the captains and the people behind are the vice-captain. With the exception of the 13th unit of course whose vice-captain had passed away."

Sirius wondered how the hell can a five-year-old be a vice-captain. The pink haired girl continued to suck on the cloth of the man's coat.

The man continued. "We had sent a few of our people there. For example, Hitsuagaya-taichou, Kurosaki-taichou, Kuchiki-Fukutaichou, Abarai-Fukutaichou and of course, head of the science unit of the 14th unit, Urahara Kisuke. These people was sent undercover into your school."

Harry stared at the five who suddenly had a huge interest at eating the food when they were blanching at it a few minutes ago (they were thinking about Inoue's food).

"Though, I have not thought that they would be accepted into the Order so quickly. Dumbledore, I would have known have known that you would come to a realisation quicker than suspected." the man said.

Dumbledore chuckled as he replied, "Thank you for the compliment, Yamamoto Soutaichou."

"Let me continue. We had sent these 5 as anyone other than Urahara Kisuke looked like a fifteen year old. Except for Kurosaki-Taichou who is a fifteen year old. Urahara Kisuke was there so to collect data about Aizen and Voldemort." he said. There was a gasp at the word "Voldemort".

Sirius frowned at the really fifteen year old remark. He could not help but speak up. "How old are they then? You said that they look like a 15 year old." he asked.

Yamamoto Soutaichou turned to reply him. "We are souls. In other words, we are people who had passes on and had came into Soul Society. Here for people with absolutely no spiritual energy would never get hungry and ages slower than others. However, people with high spiritual energy, like us, do get hungry and we age faster than people with no spiritual energy. However, we age slower than you humans. Hitsugaya-Taichou is 60 years old today" _**There was a few chocking sounds.**_"Abarai-Fukutaichou is 70 this year while Rukia-Fukutaichou is 55. Urahara Kisuke is 150 years old today." _**A few more chocking sounds.**_"However, Kurosaki-Taichou is a more complicated scenario. And is still 15 of age." _**There was a sigh.**_

"Seriously. This Urahara guy is freaking old." Sirius said.

There was a cough as Urahara smiled at him. "Thank you. I have plenty of time in exile."

Kingsley had actually chocked over his food. Moody had barked out a laugh.

Molly stared at him. "Exile? Exile? Why in the world did you go into exile?" she asked.

"There was an incident where Aizen Sousuke had turned a few of our former captains and vice-captains into Visored. At the scene of crime, we found him when he was not supposed to be there. And thus assumed that he was the one that injured and most likely massacred them. However, he escaped." Yamamoto replied.

"And this Aizen Sousuke had allied with you-know-who?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, yes, he did." Yamamoto replied in a grave voice.

To be continued

I'm sorry if this story was filled with unnecessary ramblings. Forgive me.


	5. Chapter 5

Shinigami's case

hello : Zanpaktou

Hello: themselves

Ichigo's case

hello : Zangetsu

Hello: Ichigo

Hello: Hollow Ichigo

Well, right now, apparently this fanfic is before the kidnap of Inoue Orihime and the winter war. But Kurosaki Ichigo is the new captain of the 14th unit ( unlike the other units they go to the human world more frequently and once they takes up a mission they will travel around like a human to take care of hollows while the other units go straight back to soul society after their mission. They do return to Soul Society but quite seldom. They do not have rules from Soul society mostly because the rules in Soul Society can only be applied on Shinigamis but as the 14th unit consists of humans too. New rules will only be made once a new central 46 is made. The 14th unit is an independent unit and only relies on itself for sources unless necessary. Because of that the 14th unit is not directly under Yamamoto Genryuusai or the Central 46. They have their own research unit run by Urahara Kisuke and its own medical unit run by Inoue Orihime.) Kuchiki Rukia has became 14th unit's vice-captain. While Abarai Renji will remain as the vice-captain of the 6th unit.

Kurosaki Ichigo had successfully taken control of his Hollow with the help of the Visoreds.

Well... I would like to warn you for: 1) Unnecessary ramblings from me in the story. I've been thinking about it and seriously, I tend to go on and on on a subject.

2)Sucky vocabulary and grammar. English was never my best subject. Neither is Chinese. My best is History and Maths but we cannot communicate in that language (subject), can we?

3)Sucky ending. I was never good at endings.

Chapter 5

There was chaos in the room. Everyone was trying to talk at the same time.

"So let me get this straight. Aizen is with you-know-who?" went Kingsley.

"Who IS Aizen?" cried Remus.

Moody was chuckling and saying, "Interesting, interesting..."

Molly was glaring at Moody exclaiming, "No, its not, Moody."

Tonks's hair had turned red in colour as she cursed.

"Why, who, how, when, what?" Hermione asked to no one in particular.

"Seriously!" Ron shouted with Fred and George.

"Are you kidding me?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded frantically at him.

McGonagall was doing a great job at attracting flies with her open mouth.

And during that time, the 5 poor Shinigamis continued to eat while being squashed or pushed around by wizards which was running around like mad. Toushiro was getting mad as he broke the stainless steel spoon in his hand. Ichigo chocked over his food as someone decided to knock him in his neck. Rukia was calm and ate slowly. Urahara was apparently chuckling at the wizards behaviour. However, by doing so, the chewed rice in his mouth flew all over Renji who was sitting opposite him. "Bastard!",yelled Renji.

Dumbledore and the Shinigamis in the television was staring at them amused.

Molly suddenly stopped and pointed to the row of Death God in white coats. "What you're so amused for? You-know-who allied with your Aizen!" she shouted.

Yamamoto shook his head. "Why are you panicking when you have completely no idea who Aizen is? So please calm down. You're messing my people up (Ichigo, Toushiro, Renji, Rukia and Urahara)." he said.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing and stared at him. There was a shuffle of foot steps as everyone made their way to their seats.

Dumbledore laughed as he turned to the screen once more. "I'm sorry for that, Yamamoto-Soutaichou. And may I ask who is Aizen?" he asked.

Remus groaned and muttered, "That was what I was trying to say!"

Yamamoto look at them and explained, "Its exactly like your Dark Lord. He was a powerful captain. But went to the dark side and is trying to take over the world."

Sirius barked out a laugh. "Take over the world? Seriously? What is this? A cartoon?" he exclaimed. Everyone agreed with him.

Yamamoto stared at them. "However, to us, its possible. If Aizen finds the Kings Key or also known as the Oken, he would be able to open a gateway to the dimension where the Spirit King is found. However, it is hidden and the only one who knows of its venue is me. But Aizen discovered that the Ōken can be forged with 100,000 souls and a plot of spirit-enriched land with a radius of half a spirit-mile. The current spirit-enriched land in the real world is Karakura Town, which is Kurosaki-Taichou's hometown." he said, "And if he ever, I mean, ever, gets into the Spirit's King's dimension, he would be able to kill the King and take over the throne. Thus, the complete control of the universe."

"No way..." everyone exclaimed.

"If Voldemort ever find the King's Key, he'll be unbeatable!" Harry exclaimed.

"Correct. Not to mention your Dark Lord has allied with Aizen. And if common sense tells you, you must never underestimate Aizen." Yamamoto said, "He has no fear. He is strong. He is intellect is terrifying high. And... Most importantly, he does not hesitate to kill."

"What can we do now?" Molly asked.

There was a siren sounding through the whole room. It came from the people in the screen. The screen flashed red. A voice echoed through the whole room. "Alert, alert! Gillians had appeared in the The Severed World! Shinigamis from the 6th unit and the 9th unit is to report there immediately! The total number of Gillians is increasing. The current number is 47!"

The Death Gods in the screen winced. The large man at the 2nd row had exclaimed, "47 Gillians! I never heard of so many before! How did they get there?" And was promptly punched in the face by the petite lady in front of him.

The people in the 6th and 9th row bowed and disappeared into thin air.

Yamamoto turned to look back at them. "I would like to leave the explanations to tenth unit captain and fourteenth unit captain. In the mean time, I have matters at hand." he bowed slightly, "Its nice to be allying with you. I wish you a good day."

And with that the screen turned black.

Suddenly, all the eyes was directed to the 5 Shinigamis. Said people paused to look up at them. Toushiro had placed his chopsticks down and cleared his throat. "Tch. We have no choice. Hurry up, Kurosaki." he said.

Ichigo sighed as he too reluctantly put his chopsticks down. He stood up with a stack of cards. (Where did it pop up from?) "See... When we first accepted this mission, ojii-san wanted people who look around school-aged. Ojii-san wanted to take at least one Shinigami from each unit. But most of them is either busy or is not school aged since for us school aged can be as old as 1000 years old if its possible." Ichigo said, waving his hand around, "Anyway, Ojii-san chose us so this gives us an opportunity to name this operation. Toushiro didn't want to since Rangiku-san would put some... Sexual images. So my unit drew some."

He flipped to the first card. On it was a really complicated image of a mountain and a man. Everyone stared intently at it. Fred turned to George and asked, "What has that got to do with you-know-who?"

"See, Chad drew this. Its a picture of a samurai warrior meditating on the top of a mountain in China. But... Its too complicated for us to draw... So... It was rejected." Ichigo said.

The next page shows a rabbit with a stick.

"This is drawn by Rukia. As you can see its suppose to be a wizard... But Rukia is a little bit fond of drawing rabbits so... It was rejected." Ichigo said.

Rukia glared at Ichigo and punched him on the face. _POW_! "Ow! Sorry! Jeez!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Ichigo glared at Rukia as he flipped to the third page.

"And then we read in the report that Voldemort has a pet called Nagini and is a snake and since Voldemort looks like a snake too... So we chose the logo and the name of the mission, The snake!" exclaimed Ichigo, "It was then accepted."

There was a few coughs around the table. How could the they underestimate Voldemort so much till they actually made fun of him?

Toushiro shook his head. "So... Any questions?" he asked.

Remus rose his hand up. Moody turned to frown at him. What does he think this is? A school?

"Um... Yes, you there." Toushiro said as he pointed at Remus.

"Thank you." said Remus, "Tell me more about Aizen. If he is so powerful that you're going to war then tell us more about his army."

Ichigo pulled up another stack of cards labelled "Hollows."

"Where does all those cards come from?" Sirius asked.

"No idea." replied Harry.

Ichigo flipped a page to show a picture of a monster with features resembling a frog with retractable bat wings on his arms.

"There are four different types of hollows. The first is the most common kinds. This are the ones you will first turn to once you die and turn into a human soul if you stay in the human world too long without being sent into Soul Society" Ichigo explained, "This hollows differs in size, powers and shape. However these types of hollows does not really belong in Aizen's army."

Ichigo flipped to the next page.

Toushiro pointed to the image and said, "There are three types of Menos. These three types all belong to Aizen's army. The first, is called gillians like the one you hear in the screen just now."

Ichigo nodded and continued, "Gillians look all the same. They are all black in colour with white masks. These are the so called "foot-soldiers" in the army. But is not to be underestimated. They have no form of intelligence which is why it is dangerous. It acts only by instincts. However, these kind of hollows can be easily defeated by a Shinigami of a vice-captain rank."

Ichigo than turned to the next page.

"This is what we call, Adjuchas. are the middle class of Menos in terms of power, and the second stage of Menos evolution. Adjuchas can vary radically in appearance. They are much smaller than a Gillian and smarter than them. They are put in charged by Aizen to look after the Gillian. These Adjuchas is able to fight evenly with a vice-captain and some are even strong enough to challenge a Captain." Toushiro said.

Ichigo turned to the forth page which shows a picture of a man with a hole in the chest with blue hair and eyes.

"This are the last stage of the Hollow evolutionary line. They are called Vasto Lorde." Toushiro explained, "They are easily on par with a captain and can easily defeat them. There are very little of these Vasto Lorde however the top ten strongest Vasto Lordes are called the Espadas."

Ichigo nodded his head and said, " It is from one to ten. However they also have Privaron Espadas who are former Espadas but lost their ranks. They are ranked to the third digits onward. The Numeros are ranked from eleven to ninety-nine. Eleven being the oldest. These Numeros are usually Fracción to serve under Espadas. The Exequias is the execution division of the Arrancars. "

He then flipped to the last page.

"This is the place where Aizen resides in. It is in the land of hollows which is a separated universe from our own universe. Aizen's castle is called Las Noches." Toushiro said.

That was when the presentation of hollows ended and Ichigo threw the stack of cards away.

Molly slammed her hand on the table. "But this is ridiculous. How strong can you be? How strong can they be?" she asked.

Rukia stood up and replied, "You may be right at some point. But think about it. How many people have died per day? There's more than a thousand each hour. And out of 100% around 60% get turned into hollows. If you think about it. Its a really huge number of army that Aizen have. The rest of the 40% gets sent to Soul Society and even out of the number that is sent to Soul Society, only a few is able to be a Shinigami."

There was murmuring around the table.

Harry stood up and asked, "What about you, Death Gods? Tell us more about Death Gods and Soul Society."

Ichigo sighed. It was going to be a very long night. He was lucky that he had prepared all these cards (with the help of Inoue and Chad) the day they left.

To be continued

I realise that I have wasted a few pages at useless ramblings of things you already know.


	6. Chapter 6

Shinigami's case

hello : Zanpaktou

Hello: themselves

Ichigo's case

hello : Zangetsu

Hello: Ichigo

Hello: Hollow Ichigo

Well, right now, apparently this fanfic is before the kidnap of Inoue Orihime and the winter war. But Kurosaki Ichigo is the new captain of the 14th unit ( unlike the other units they go to the human world more frequently and once they takes up a mission they will travel around like a human to take care of hollows while the other units go straight back to soul society after their mission. They do return to Soul Society but quite seldom. They do not have rules from Soul society mostly because the rules in Soul Society can only be applied on Shinigamis but as the 14th unit consists of humans too. New rules will only be made once a new central 46 is made. The 14th unit is an independent unit and only relies on itself for sources unless necessary. Because of that the 14th unit is not directly under Yamamoto Genryuusai or the Central 46. They have their own research unit run by Urahara Kisuke and its own medical unit run by Inoue Orihime.) Kuchiki Rukia has became 14th unit's vice-captain. While Abarai Renji will remain as the vice-captain of the 6th unit.

Kurosaki Ichigo had successfully taken control of his Hollow with the help of the Visoreds.

Well... I would like to warn you for: 1) Unnecessary ramblings from me in the story. I've been thinking about it and seriously, I tend to go on and on on a subject.

2)Sucky vocabulary and grammar. English was never my best subject. Neither is Chinese. My best is History and Maths but we cannot communicate in that language (subject), can we?

3)Sucky ending. I was never good at endings.

Chapter 6

It was exactly three in the morning when they finally reached the end of the meeting. Everyone seated around the table had bloodshot eyes and eye bags. Just that maybe the Shinigamis was not that bad since they had stayed up later before because of crappy paperwork. Renji stifled a yawn as he kept a serious expression on his face. He was tired. And since he was tired, he wanted to sleep. He stood up and excused himself before heading up into their room.

Ichigo sighed as he mentally praised himself for not yawning or screaming when some idiot wizard had too much ear wax in their ears to hear him. He did not want to make Yamamoto mad after all. He remembered the time where he accidentally destroyed half of the first unit's building with Kido, Yamamoto had decided to attack him with Ryujinjakka. He had managed to escape a few hours later with second and third degree burns all over his body and had to be healed immediately by Inoue. Ichigo slightly winced at the memory. God, it hurt.

Though, he had remembered to keep some facts a secret. Like the Zanpaktous since Yachiru had actually drop the whole stack of cards about Zanpaktous into the Koi pond in Byakuya's mansion. Others are like the Visoreds, the Hollow living in his mind and body and about the betrayal of Aizen Sousuke. Sure, he told them that Aizen is a betrayer but he never told them about the Hogyoku or how he betrayed them. There was absolutely no reason for them to know such stuff. This stuff, they can handle alone. There was no need for help and it was as simple as that. It was their war, not theirs. If Voldemort teamed up with Aizen, then Voldemort is their enemy. And the enemy of the enemy are their friends. Not allies. There was no such trust in the heart. It was obvious by the way Moody magical eye swept them from head to toe and Sirius having a firm grip on his wands. But Ichigo trusted Harry. He was not sure if Harry trusts him back but he couldn't care less. And maybe that was the only reason why he put up with this. If Harry was not there, Ichigo was sure he would be fiddling with the bread knife on the table. And if Harry was not his friend, than Ichigo wouldn't even bother about helping them in war. But Ichigo could not bear to lose someone else again.

It was then when Dumbledore decided to stand up and dismiss the meeting. He called Harry and Sirius to stay back for awhile. The two gave a loud groan. Everyone else was too eager to comply. The four Shinigami made their way to their rooms. They all shared one. And Rukia was sure it used to be some type or room that belonged to someone else. There was a bed. There was a table, a coat hanger, a wardrobe and even a shelf. When she had opened the cabinet, she found many things inside. School books that had the name "Regulus Black" on it. Was he in any way related to Sirius Black? She did not know. But what she knows is that one, she's sleepy, two, she's sleepy and three, she's sleepy. And for that reason, there was no need to think too much. She slumped on the dusty bed and easily fell into sleep. While she slept on the bed, the other 4 males had laid out mattresses onto the floor as a makeshift bed. It was still really uncomfortable though but the did not care since they were already snoring away...

_Next day_

The 5 Shinigamis managed to make their way down the stairs without falling or stumbling down the stairs. They sat on one of the kitchen seats as Pancakes and cereal were served. Renji grumbled about strange westerners and their weird sense of taste as he grudgingly accepted the plate of Pancakes with butter and maple syrup. Rukia gave her food the eye as he poked it with the menacing fork, expecting something to jump up and attack her. Toushiro and Ichigo was just glad that it wasn't Inoue or Matsumoto who cooked it. They have a delicate stomach. Urahara was simply eating away as though everything was normal.

It was around ten when Harry stormed down the stairs along with Sirius. Everyone raised their eyebrows at them. Renji frowned and breathed under his breath, "Jeez, who shoved a stick up his ass?"

"Naturally no one would do that, Abarai. That would be just plain gross. However if you were asking why they're angry, I don't know." Toushiro replied as he ate another piece or the pancake.

Harry and Sirius roughly dragged out their chair and flopped down on it.

"Damn Snape! I don't believe he's going to teach Harry Occlumency." Sirius muttered.

"Occlu- What?" Renji said, confused.

"Occlumency. Its an act of magically closing one's mind against Legilimency. It can prevent a Legilimens from accessing one's thoughts and feelings, or influencing them. And since, Harry's mind is somehow connected to Voldemort's mind, Voldemort can easily go through Harry's mind." Sirius explained.

"Oh. Pity." was all Renji said before shoving the pancake into his mouth. Damn, this things are good.

Rukia punch Renji in his ribs. Harry winced. She really was too powerful for their own good. She smiled at him before saying, "Sorry about Renji. He can be as brainless as a table."

"But a table doesn't have any brains!" Renji exclaimed.

"The point exactly."

After that there was an awkward silence. The Shinigamis cleaned their plates up before heading back upstairs. Once they closed the door to their temporary room and locked it, everyone settled themselves on the bed.

"We better pack up. We gotta be going back for school. We don't get any vacation until Christmas Eve." Toushiro muttered.

"Right."

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Shinigami's case

hello : Zanpaktou

Hello: themselves

Ichigo's case

hello : Zangetsu

Hello: Ichigo

Hello: Hollow Ichigo

Well, right now this fanfic is before the kidnap of Inoue Orihime and the winter war. But Kurosaki Ichigo is the new captain of the 14th unit ( unlike the other units they go to the human world more frequently and once they takes up a mission they will travel around like a human to take care of hollows while the other units go straight back to soul society after their mission. They do return to Soul Society but quite seldom. They do not have rules from Soul society mostly because the rules in Soul Society can only be applied on Shinigamis but as the 14th unit consists of humans too. New rules will only be made once a new central 46 is made. The 14th unit is an independent unit and only relies on itself for sources unless necessary. Because of that the 14th unit is not directly under Yamamoto Genryuusai or the Central 46. They have their own research unit run by Urahara Kisuke and its own medical unit run by Inoue Orihime.) Kuchiki Rukia has became 14th unit's vice-captain. While Abarai Renji will remain as the vice-captain of the 6th unit.

Kurosaki Ichigo had successfully taken control of his Hollow with the help of the Visoreds.

Well... I would like to warn you for: 1) Unnecessary ramblings from me in the story. I've been thinking about it and seriously, I tend to go on and on on a subject.

2)Sucky vocabulary and grammar. English was never my best subject. Neither is Chinese. My best is History and Maths but we cannot communicate in that language (subject), can we?

3)Sucky ending. I was never good at endings.

Chapter 7

11 people stood around a black kettle, bags in hand. They were about to go back to Hogwarts for the rest of the days until Christmas Eve. Ron actually wanted to skip the rest of the school but Mrs Weasley and Hermione would certainly not allow it. Even if they had to blackmail him by showing everyone else his baby photos.

They grabbed a part of the kettle before landing on the ground of Dumbledore's office. It was already 9pm by then and everyone rushed back to their common room before their curfew.

_The next day_

"I can't believe I'm still going to have Occlumency today." Harry groaned during breakfast.

Hermione looked up from her Transfiguration textbook and said, "Oh loosen up, Harry. Dumbledore told Snape to teach you for your own good. You don't want you-know-who to roam around your mind freely right?"

"I... I know..." Harry muttered, "But with Snape! We'll be killing each other rather than having a normal lesson!"

"Then, control yourselves!" Hermione replied with a frown.

The bell rand and the students rushed to their class. Harry and friends stopped infront of the potions classroom. They quickly made their way inside the cold room and settled themselves infront of their own cauldron. Snape arrived just in time before the clock ticked 9am.

Before he went to stand at the front of the class, he turned and said, "Remember Potter, 7pm at my office tonight."

Harry hissed in fury when Draco laughed. "What did you have remedial for potions?" Draco mocked.

It was then when the class started. Snape told them to make a Calming Draught. He quickly scribbled down the steps on the blackboard before ordering them to start and hand in their potions once they are done.

30 minutes ticked away as everyone chopped, slice and mash ingredients before throwing them into the steaming pot. Snape narrowed his eyes at Ichigo. Snape knew there was a certain amount of things he had yet to tell the order. And he was absolutely determined to find it out. Snape sneaked his wand under his robes before inconspicuously muttered, "Legilimens."

Ichigo focused on his ingredient when he felt a sharp poke in his mind. He yelped out in pain when the knife accidentally cut his thumb. Cursing, he brought the thumb to his mouth and sucked it. Rukia looked at him, worried. He shrugged to show that he was alright. He continued to slice the seed but his thoughts were not about the seed. It was just wondering about what that poke was about. Behind him, Snape winced in pain.

When Snape went into Ichigo's mind, there was a place. There was steel buildings. It looked alright and peaceful. Just that it was sideways. He was standing sideways without plummeting down 10 stories. Which was a good thing. He did not want to die in such a strange place. But there was someone else there. He was white. Snape couldn't see his face as he was facing the other side. Snape frowned and took a step forward. _Who is he? _Thought Snape. Suddenly, there was movement from the white man. The man slowly turned around and Snape was face to face with a guy that look exactly alike Kurosaki. Just that it was white. His eyes was weird as his sclera was black and irises, golden. They stared for awhile before the man spoke. "Get the hell out of King's head!" He screamed in a distorted voice before swinging his blade down at him. When Snape opened his eyes again, he was back in the Potions Classroom. He stared into Ichigo with wide eyes. What the hell was that?

Naturally, Harry, Ron and Renji managed to screw it up. The potion itself was to be calm blue in colour. However, Harry managed to achieve some vomit-green colour, Ron got a slight grey while Renji's one was actually burning through his cauldron.

By the time the class ended, Snape only took the Slytherin's, Hermione's, Toushiro's, Rukia's and Ichigo's potions. Which was quite surprising as normally Hermione would be the only Gryffindor that got their potions marked.

_It was night _

Ichigo stared at Harry's bed which was empty. He was still thinking about the poke mind thingy during potions class. Rukia,who was in the room too, threw a worried look at Ichigo. He was really quiet ever since he cut his thumb in potions. What had made to do so? Sure, Ichigo wasn't the most talkative boy around but instead of the frown he usually had on his face, he had a thoughtful look. As if something or someone was bothering him. It couldn't be the cut. Ichigo was certainly no wuss.

Ichigo looked up and asked, "I felt someone in my mind during potions class. What was that about?"

Rukia stared at him, confused. "Huh? Someone in your mind?" she repeated.

"Yeah..."

"Maybe its just someone doing Legilimency on you." replied Toushiro.

"Legilimency? Who the hell would do that? And why?" Ichigo said.

"Must be Snape." Renji replied as he thought angrily about the way his potions was rejected. And he worked so hard for that one too.

Toushiro nodded his head in agreement. "It must be Snape. After all, he's the only person in the class that can do Legilimency. And for why... Maybe he just doesn't trust us." Toushiro said.

"That bastard..." Renji cursed.

POW!

"Ow Rukia! What the hell was that for?" Renji cried.

"Do not curse teachers." was all she said.

Toushiro just shook his head at the two.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story

Sigh... I'm really running out of ideas right now... And how to get SoiFon into both of my stories? Any suggestions?

Chapter 8

Snape rushed past the hallway, sweat pouring down his forehead, face red and breath panting. Even though said guy could be a marvelous Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, he was really unhealthy compared to the rest of the older teacher. Hell, he was even sure that McGonagall could run the same distance as he did and would still be able to do a few push-ups. And since Snape was a really unhealthy man, it was quite a rare sight to see him run down to Dumbledore's office, lest it was really important. And what he was about to tell Dumbledore really is important.

"Drooble's Best Blowing Gum" Snape said between pants. The Gargoyle moved to one side and a flight of staircase appeared. The greasy man climbed up two steps each time. He knocked on the door and someone said, "Enter."

Slamming open the door, Snape looked up and saw Dumbledore smiling amused at him. "So, Severus. May I ask what gives me the pleasure of having you at 3 am in the morning?" the white bearded man asked.

"Its Kurosaki." Snape said.

"What about him?" Dumbledore asked.

"When one uses Legilimency, they first go to the other person's inner mind. And usually, their inner mind is empty. However, Kurosaki has a person. One that looks exactly like himself except that it's white. With Black Sclera and golden irises. It... It is really dangerous. It wields a sword. A big one..."

"And may I ask what exactly is the problem?"

"That's just it. Kurosaki is a both mentally and physically dangerous person. And if he is so, then its really safe to say that the rest of the death gods are too! It was pushed me out of Kurosaki's mind. The owner of the mind did not do it but the person in his inner mind did it. Usually those creatures have no sense of individuality. They need the help of their masters to be able to do so. Even when they want to prevent someone from their master's mind, the master would have some sort of recognition. But Kurosaki did not know what had happen. He just continued to cut up the pathetic seed. True, he feels a prod but nothing more. There is something certainly wrong with him. With all of them! "

"No. You do not understand, Severus. They are death gods. All of them do have a soul in their inner world. That is their source of their weapons. And maybe Kurosaki's weapon is a much more special case than the rest of the Death Gods. And you may be right in a way that Kurosaki is dangerous. However, the Death Gods is a really knowledgeable species. They might know of Ichigo's condition and yet they still trust him. Believe me, Severus. The Death Gods would not make any alliances or friendships to anyone they don't trust."

"What makes you so sure? For all we might know, the whole society of death Gods may be going against us!"

"That is certainly not true, Severus. Do you know what are the Death gods jobs? It's to protect and to maintain a balance of souls between Soul Society and the material world. If both the Dark Lord and Aizen Sousuke were to win this war, the death rate would be surprisingly high. And if such, there will be too many souls in this world and soul society. And then everything would collapse. It'll be the end by then."

"Then, if so, why in the world does Aizen Sousuke wants to go against us. If he has such a high intellect, he would know that his doing could only cause chaos!"

"Yes, you're right. However, Aizen Souske wants to gain control of the world. Voldemort on the other hand wants to kill everyone. There is a difference, Severus."

"Keep calm, Severus. Now, if I may suggest, you may go back to your office. I have lots of work to do. And, if I remember, you have lessons with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tomorrow at 10 am. You need some sleep."

Snape huffed in irritation before coldly bidding Dumbledore goodbye and leaving.

_Meanwhile_

Renji clutched his tummy and let out a huge burp. "Agh… So full!" he said and stretched.

"I agree." Ichigo groaned.

Five people laid on the hard ground, moaning. Beside them was a table full of dirty plates piled on top of each other. From far, it looks almost alike a mountain.

"I can't believe I ate so much!" Urahara exclaimed.

"I better enjoy this before Orihime and her cooking gets into my mouth." Rukia said.

"I'll never do this again…" Toushiro stated.

The five of them had missed dinner to do some paperwork and missed Dinner. Renji had said that he was super hungry and kept complaining. A few minutes later, Urahara had joined in. Half an hour later, the whole gigantic room was filled with whining and "Shut up"s. Toushiro, Rukia and Ichigo had finally give up with their whining and immediately Shunpoed to the Room of Requirement and wished for lots and lots of food.

To Urahara and Renji's absolute delight, the room was stacked with food from every single part of the world. From Pastas to Chicken rice. And under 5 seconds, the two jumped onto the table full of food. 10 minutes later, half the table had been wiped clean.

Toushiro used the wall as a leverage to stand up. "We better hurry." He said, "We still got lessons tomorrow. I don't want Flinch to see us."

Groaning, the rest stood up and wobbled to the door. They opened the door and Shunpoed back to their room.

When they reached to their room, they grabbed their Gigai and went to the common room. To their surprise, Harry, Ron and Hermione were there too.

"So… How was your lesson with snape?" Ichigo asked.

"He ended it." Came Harry's reply.

"Seriously?" Renji exclaimed.

"He can't do that? You need it against Voldemort." Rukia pointed out.

"I know!" Hermione said, "We was just telling him that he should see Dumbledore!"

"You better not." Toushiro said, "He might be busy."

"And that's what I told them." Harry said.

"Then maybe you can ask Urahara for help?" Rukia suggested.

Ichigo paled. "You better not. Urahara has a really twisted mind. Only god knows what he was trying to do. Well, except Yoruichi-san." He said.

"Yeah…" Renji agreed.

"What do you mean by Urahara having a twisted mind?" Ron asked.

"He cut my soul chain off. When one does that, one is already dead. I mean, sure I was trying to have my powers back but not in any means of dying!"

"Rght… Remind me to never be his guinea pigs for his strange experiments!" Harry exclaimed.

"So… What do we do now?"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not anything in the story

Chapter 9

_In Soul Society_

"Morning, Soi Fon!" Yoruichi greeted.

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fon exclaimed and bowed down at her ex-captain.

"I've got a mission for you. Are you ready for it?"

"Yes!"

"Good! I want you to go to the Ministry of Magic in London. Then, I want you to join it to become a second assistant to a person called Dolores Jane Umbridge."

"Ministry of Magic? Isn't that where that bastard with the name of Urahara went?"

"Yes! Exactly!"

"No! I would never, Yoruichi-sama! I never want to be near him!"

"Relax, Soi Fon. Besides, I'll be there with you as your pet cat."

"Really! You'll be my pet cat, Yoruichi-sama!"

"Yes, Soi Fon. Now hurry up and pack. I'll give you the documents later on."

_Meanwhile_

"Fudge!" Dolores said, "I would like to ask when is the timing for the interview for someone to be my second assistant?"

"Exactly at 9 am tomorrow." came the reply.

_In Hogwarts_

"Okay class. Umbridge-san is not here today. That is why I'm going to be your teacher today!" Urahara said to the class. There was an explosion of cheers as everyone jumped on their seats and started clapping and whooping. Urahara did not bother to scold them to sit down. If he was not a professor here, he would have already done the same. Just that maybe he'll set up some firework display or something. Despite the good news, Urahara had a sinking feeling like something bad was going to happen to him.

Suddenly a shout came from outside the classroom. "What is going on around here?" came McGonagall's voice.

And everyone immediately sat back down on the chair.

"Okay. Let's get started. Wands out and books away please!" Urahara began with a smile.

And the eruption of cheers started all over again.

_At 9am, the next day_

"Madam Soi Fon!" A man wearing a suit with a bowl hat and red bow tie called.

Soi Fon stood up and straightened her suit. She growled in anger when the irritating pencil skirt got caught on the chair again. She really hated the human world modern clothing. Seriously, can't everyone wear a Shihakshou or a Yukata? It would be so much easier.

"Madam Soi Fon." The man repeated.

"Here." Soi Fon replied in English.

Yoruichi meowed (cheered) her on from her seat. Soi Fon smiled happily at her before going past the door. She got to win the second Assistant spot for Yoruichi-sama! And if she didn't, Soi Fon would most likely use a Kikanshinki (the Memory Modifier) on her. After all, Yoruichi-sama was pinning all hopes on her. Taking a deep breath to focus on the frog lady in front of her, she greeted in a formal tone.

"Okay, Miss Soi Fon." Dolores began, "Tell me about yourself."

"I am very loyal, firm, and unbending in any of my belief. I am a hard worker and following rules are really important to me."

"Good. So tell me about your objectives to become my second assistant."

"I would like to enrich the younger generation the importance of following orders. As you and I can see, the modern children nowadays are having a lack of care towards the rules. And as such can prove dangerous in the near future. The examples are like Harry Potter who gives little regard towards the rules and is now trying to strike fear into people's hearts saying that you-know-who is back. Which is obviously a lie."

Soi Fon let out a small smirk on her serious face. She knew she had strike bulls-eye. By talking about the sensitive subject about Harry Potter and his so called "lies", she had just guaranteed the chances of her getting chosen. She stared at Umbridge's face as said woman's ugly face stretched to reveal a nasty smile.

"Good job. Now, please wait for the results at the lobby. Results would be announce at 9.30 am sharp."

Soi Fon stood up from her seat and bowed at Umbridge. She then left the room back to Yoruichi again.

"So, Soi Fon, how did it go?" Yoruichi asked.

A fat female wearing a tight dress and a straw hat tied with ribbons stared at Yoruichi shocked.

"It went well, Yoruichi-sama."

"Good. Now lets go have some food. I'm getting hungry."

"But... Yoruichi-sama. The result would be out in 15 minutes time!"

"Who cares about that. Let's go, Soi Fon. I'm hungry..."

"But Yoruichi-sama. Aren't you the one who wanted me to go for the interview?"

_In the interview room_

"What was that petite woman's name again? Soi Fon?" Fudge said, "What a weird name."

"Oh, its sound chinese. Not Japanese. I'm getting tired of Japanese people right now." Umbridge stated as she stared at Soi Fon's documents.

"I believe your first assistant was named Urahara Kisuke. A Japanese. How is he?"

"Smart. Quick-witted. Irritating. Annoying."

"Oh... So, I think you'll choose Soi Fon right? After all, she is a great follower of rules."

"Of course!"

_15 minutes later_

"Look, Soi Fon. I told you we can make it for the results after eating lunch."

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry for doubting you Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fon said. _Uwaah! As suspected of Yoruichi-sama! All her predictions are totally right. I was wrong to doubt her! _Thought Soi Fon.

Umbridge stepped up to the microphone. "Thank you one and all for coming for the interview. Now, I would like to announce that my new assistant is Miss Soi Fon."

There was a few groans as some people's hope got crushed. Soi Fon went to Umbridge and shaked her hand. "I am very please to meet you, Professor Umbridge." Soi Fon said as formally as she could.

"Please call me Umbridge."

And Soi Fon mentally retched.

_Next Day_

"Now class, I would like to present you to my new second assistant. Come in Soi Fon." Umbridge announced.

And Ichigo and Urahara chocked on their own saliva. How unlucky the two were, for the one who had hated their guts the most was coming to their school. WHY? Soi Fon was going to ruin their great time here. And they had just managed to get away from all those mountain full of paperwork! And now since Soi Fon is in here, she would certainly force them to finish it.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared shocked at her. They had seen her in the screen. A Shinigami Capain wasn't she?

"Hello class, I am Soi Fon. And this is my cat, Yoruchi." Soi Fon greeted.

The 5 Shinigamis coughed loudly at the introduction to Yoruichi.

Urahara went and carried the cat. "Yoruichi-san. Long time no see! My best friend!" Urahara exclaimed and started to twirl around with Yoruichi in his hands.

"Who the hell-" began Ron.

"Its Yoruichi, of course!" replied Ichigo, "What is she doing here?"

"Are you good friends with the cat or something?" Harry asked.

"Of course! Yoruichi is like a Animagus!" Rukia whispered.

"Is she unregistered?" Hermione asked.

"Um... Yes? Soul Society doesn't really care about it. She's like Urahara after all, an exile." Ichigo explained.

"Then how is she a cat?" Harry asked.

"Who knows?" Toushiro replied.

"But Yoruichi is one of the four great noble houses in Soul Society, the Shihoin Family." Rukia said.

"Noble?" repeated Harry.

"Yes. Examples are the Kuchiki Family." Renji said.

"Kuchiki? Rukia?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. She's a noble too." replied Ichigo.

"Really! Rukia! You're a noble!" exclaimed Ron.

"I'm just the head's adopted sister. Nothing more, nothing less." came Rukia's reply.

"Cool!" Ron mouthed to Harry.

"Now, now you 6 back there. Pay attention to the lesson!" Umbridge called out.

"Fucktard," Ichigo hissed.

_End of the lesson_

One by one, the students left the classroom, eager to get away from their DADA teacher. Umbridge had also left leaving Soi Fon, Urahara, Yoruichi, the rest of the Shinigamis and the three Wizards.

"I can assume that you are Harry Potter, right?" Soi Fon asked.

"Umm... Yeah?" Harry replied.

"Good. Now, Yoruichi-sama here has told me about your Occlumency lesson from Urahara. And since Yoruichi-sama suggested it, I will help you in your lessons." Soi Fon said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes. However, I do not tolerate any lateness or laziness. I already have a lazy and idiotic vice-captain to take care of. Come to my office at 9 pm tonight and be prepared. Ichigo should know really well about my way of teaching." And with that, Soi Fon turned and left the classroom with Yoruichi by her side.

"Who the hell is she and what the hell is she talking about?" Harry asked.

"She's Soi Fon and the captain of the second unit. Also the head of the Onmitsukido also known as The Secret Mobile Corps. They're those type of people who assassinates and do patrols." explained Toushiro.

"Assassinates?" repeated Ron.

"Yep. And she's really violent so don't get on her bad side. She went to teach me Kido once and there wasn't a single day that I came back home without getting hit." Ichigo said with a slight wince at the terrible memory.

"Ooooh... Harry, you're in deep shit." Ron said.

To be continued

there's alot of conversation in this one.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story.

Chapter 10

"Toushiro?" Hermione called out to the orange haired boy hesitatingly.

Toushiro rolled his eyes and looked up from his Herbology homework, putting on the most patient face he could. "Yes?"

"Are you sure that she's an assassin?" she asked.

And the same old question that Toushiro had both heard and replied ever since yesterday. He couldn't understand why the wizards just could not accept that there are some assassins in the school. They were wizards for god sake! They saw giants, dragons, merpeople, gnomes and Basilisks! So why can't they handle assassins?

"Yes, I am sure." How many times had he already replied the same old answer?

"Then, won't Harry be in huge trouble?" She said this for the 37th time that day.

"No, he would not be. Sure he'll get some bruises here and there but its not like he would be mentally scarred for life. Besides, I'm sure Harry is already use to it. And Soi Fon knows what she's doing. She's still a captain, remember. So, I don't think she'll "assassinate" Harry or something. Much less when she has no orders to do so and Yoruichi is there to keep her in line."

"She's a cat!"

"No. She's an unregistered Animagus. There's a huge difference."

"Right, whatever. If Harry comes back dead or in coma or anything like that. I'll personally chop your head off."

"Right. He'll be fine. Don't worry too much. You remind me so much of Kuchiki some times. Worry too much then others."

And the same old conversation again and again. It was like they were some type of broken recorder or something. And he had enough of it. Why can't the worried girl go and irritate some other Shinigami anyway? Go and irritate them for all he care. But she decided to cling on him and only on him. He could be some type of psychotic murderer in the past life or something, since he has some sucky karma.

"But..." Hermione began.

_And here she goes again, _Toushiro thought. The whole room suddenly dropped 5 degrees celcius since the boy was really irritated of the girl. Toushiro got a feeling Hermione would ask the same questions if it was not for Harry saying, "Hermione, I'll be okay. For goodness sake, you've been going on and on. Pity him, won't you?"

The girl huffed and pouted. "I'm just caring about you."

"Yeah and I appreciate it. But let it drop for now, please?" Harry pleaded.

Hermione looked reluctant for awhile, thinking whether she should continue to worry for Harry and leave Toushiro to get tortured from her questions or she should trust Toushiro and leave both him and Harry alone. Thankfully for the white-haired boy, she chose the latter. "Fine."

"Thank you", Harry said.

Toushiro let out a sigh of relief. He was freed from torture. With little other thoughts, he went back to his homework which is due the next day.

Renji faced Harry and pointed to the clock hanging at the wall above the fireplace. "Isn't it time for you to go to Soi Fon's office?"

"Its 8pm! There's one more hour!" Harry said.

Ichigo shook his head. Didn't Harry paid attention to what Soi Fon said? If he was Harry, he certainly would. "Soi Fon said to not be late. And I'll listen to her if I were you and leave right now. The earlier, the better!"

Harry looked at them incredulously. "What's wrong with you guys? Its one hour! One freaking more hour!"

"Yep." Rukia said, "And thats the best. You don't want to be late, do you?"

"No, but one hour is alot of time!"

"I know. But like Ichigo said the earlier the better. She prefers you to be early. The earlier you start, the faster she'll get rid of you." Renji explained.

"Right... Right... Then... I'll be going now..." Harry said hesitantly as he stood to and left the common room.

"Harry Potter, I dearly respect your courage to go and see Soi Fon-taichou. I shall personally prepare a funerals with beef ribs for you!" Renji exclaimed.

_That was exactly what he said to me when I went to see Soi Fon, _Ichigo thought.

Rukia hissed in anger and punched Renji in the ribs. "Do not curse Harry before he got in any trouble!"

"Toushiro! Didn't you say he won't be in any trouble?" Hermione exclaimed.

Toushiro sighed and replied, "Ignore Abarai. He's an idiot."

"HEY! Thats mean Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"I don't give a damn!"

_With Harry_

Now he understood what Rukia and the rest was trying to say. When he reached there at exactly 8:10pm, Soi Fon was already at her door, waiting for him with an irritated expressions on her face. "You're late." was what she said.

Wait... What. The. Hell? "But, Professor Soi Fon, you told me to come at 9!" Harry exclaimed, incredulously.

"Oh yeah? Did that idiot of the name Kurosaki or that bastard with the name of Urahara ever told you the way I work? When you come to look for you, I expect you to come one hour earlier." Soi Fon said coldly.

"Well... Now that you mention about it... Something like that." Harry replied with a frown.

"If so, why are you late?" Soi Fon asked.

"Uh... I... Uh... Me... They..." Harry tried to think of a perfect excuse but nothing came to his mind.

It was then when Yoruichi, the unregistered Animagus, decided to pounce on his shoulder. Shocked, Harry gave a manly scream as he jumped a few feet of the ground. Upon seeing who she was, he smiled and started patting her around the ears. And what happens next just freaked him out. Yoruichi gave a scary and creepy feline smile and spoke in the manly voice, "Leave him be Soi Fon. At least he was smart enough to come before 9."

And Harry freaked out. He shouted in shock and surprise as he pushed the black cat off his shoulders and pointed his shaking finger at it. "Aghhh! Who the hell are you? Cats don't talk! Animagus cats don't talk! Who are you, what are you, why are you here?"

The cat gave out a hearty laugh. "Well, thats a mystery neh?" she teased.

"What?" Harry exclaimed, "You didn't answer me properly!"

"And would likely never will. Before you know it, everyone you know here that is or used to be a Shinigami would disappear from your life in a snap."

"Huh? Ichigo, Renji, Rukia and Toushiro is my friends. Urahara is my teacher. How is it possible for me to forget them?"

"Oh you get what I mean sooner or later. But maybe then, you can't even remember them anymore!"

"You know for a noble, you're pretty weird you know. I have completely no idea what you're talking about."

Soi Fon frowned at his choice of words and snarled back coldly with a frown, "Do not call Yoruichi-sama weird. Especially when you do not know what she is trying to say. For all you know, it may be something to help you!" Harry could not help but gulp and shrink back in fear. For such a small woman, she can be pretty scary sometimes.

Yoruichi laughed out one more time before gesturing him to come inside. Inside was almost empty with wooden floors and rice doors. To Harry it almost seem like an ancient japanese houses that he read from books. Despite the old-fashion, there was a huge lump of cushions on the centre of the room which was of many different colours, from hot pink to neon green.

"Sit down here and try to prepare a barrier in your mind." Yoruichi ordered. And Harry did just that. Well, at least he tried to. Somehow his barriers was really contradicting of what the cat said. It was not strong, more like flimsy and soft like some type of rotten banana peel. He was about to open his mouth to complain about it when Soi Fon grabbed her small, black wand and said, "Legilimens."

And there was images and images again. The searing pain that made his mind unable to think. The taunting images of Voldemort. The heart-beaking images of his parents dying. The guilty pictures of the falling Cedric Diggory. The interesting time with the Shinigami. The wonder of their mysteriousness and their hidden strengths. The feel of happiness as they stood up from him and comforted him. The way he felt glad that he wasn't the only odd one out in this school. The warmness he felt ever since a very long time. The fun, the joy and the happiness... Come to think of it, the Shinigamis was strange with their weird habits and all. But it was this habit and maybe their whole self and personality that actually made Harry fit right in. Their sense of disregard towards the rules. The way they stand up for whats right and never give up once their mind is set up. The way they have all those crazy ideas in their heads. The way that their presence made them feel safe and scared sometimes. He had felt so belonged or happy ever since they came. And they were probably the first that his heart opened to, except for Sirius of course. It was amazing, they were. To still be standing and smiling. God knows how many emotional and physical set back they went through... And yet they were still caring, strong and always carried themselves with a sense of pride.

Somehow this thoughts fueled his mind with more concentration, the will not to give up and hurt whoever he cared for. And suddenly, a strong barrier covered his mind, one side at a time until there was no way an ant could even crawl in. Harry took a deep breath. He had suceeded. He, had managed to master Occlumency. He din't dare to open his eyes, afraid that there was a chance that this could be just a dream and if so, might wake up from it.

"Open your eyes, doofus." came Yoruichi's voice.

Slowly, Harry did just that and came face to face with Soi Fon, who has a smug look on her face. He knew it, it was only a mere dream. Had he been unconscious? When?

"Not bad... Not bad at all... You only hear this from my mouth once but you did a great job. At least better than Abarai or Kurosaki learning Kido." Soi Fon praised with a scowl.

Wait... Did she meant that he had actually did it? If it was Urahara teaching him and not Soi Fon, he would have already be jumping up and doing some weird little jig. But she was there. So he didn't.

The smug smile on Soi Fon face quickly disappeared and a scowl was fixed on her face. "now that you're finished, when are you going to leave? Now? Then hurry up!" she snarled at Harry.

And he found himself in the hallway once more.

To be continued


End file.
